It's Better
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: Faberry, no it wasn't who or what Rachel expected...it was better. I really suck at these summaries huh?


Alright! I'm so happy, because my story got two reviews! TWO! :D Maybe it's because I'm fifteen that that actually means something...but I decided that, because I love you all so much - I do, it's true, no need to deny it anymore – I would right another Faberry...I don't know what I'm writing but enjoy!

Pairings:Quinn/Rachel,

Disclaimer: I don't own stuff I borrow it! ;)

* * *

It was a normal day, except, Rachel had found a note in her locker, she had grabbed it and looked around for someone who could've slipped it in. She then tucked it into her pocket and walked to her first class not noticing the eyes that looked at her, upset she didn't open it, before the owner of those eyes disappeared.

She sat down in her class, with minutes to spare before class actually started, she folded it open and read the letter on the page.

'I hate how you're so annoying, so perfect all the time. Is it weird that I fell in love with you, with no way to understand why, when or how? This is the hundredth time I'm writing the letter, I wasn't sure what to put. I've never done anything like this before, but I really think I love you Rachel, with my whole heart...

Signed, Love, Sincerely,

Me.'

Rachel had smiled to herself, a new mystery on her hands, maybe it was Finn, or Puck. So long as it ain't Jacob, she'd be fine. She did ask about it, as soon as they got to glee, daydreaming about what would happen next with this 'mystery' secret admirer.

She walked into glee club, beaming more than usually and walked straight up to Finn, who was shocked and confused, she smiled at him.

"Hey you," Jealous eyes staring down at the two. "I got the letter you put in my locker and..."

"Wait." He said, putting up a hand, making a face. "What letter?" Her cheeks turned red and she kind of just looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't write you a letter?" Again he looked confused. She smiled and stood up.

"Must have you confused with somebody else." She said before sliding next to Puck. "Before I say anything, just know I'm only talking about this with you because we did date last year and made out this year, plus it obviously wasn't Finn who wrote the letter and slipped it in my locker so did you..."

"No, whatever it is I didn't do it, Berry." He got a little defensive, looking past her and frowning at someone else. She blushed again and scurried to the back, rereading the letter over and over again. Who wrote like that? Who would slip that into her locker?

"Hey." Quinn said, sitting down next to Rachel, and looking at her. "What's that?" She asked, Rachel sighed.

"Just a note placed in my locker," She handed it to Quinn. "Can't figure out who wrote it." Quinn smiled lightly, reading the writing before looking up.

"I know that writing..." She said, quietly as Mr. Schue walked in, starting the lesson.

"Who?" Rachel perked up, hope filling up within her.

"If you meet me later in here, after school, I'll show you." The brunette nodded and thanked the blond, excitement filling up within her, she'd finally figure out who the mystery secret admirer is. Again she slipped into fantasizing about who it was, and what would happen when they finally talk.

Rachel hurried to the choir room, and saw Quinn sitting in one of the chairs, she smiled. "So, " she started. "Who is it?" Quinn pointed to the piano where a dozen pieces of paper sat, unorganized. Rachel went over to them and read them one by one. All about her, about what she is, about Rachel Berry. But who wrote it. She heard Quinn next to her, or maybe behind her, maybe leaving as she flipped to the last page. Her name, in letters so perfect. Quinn Fabray. Rachel turned only to look dead into Quinn's eyes. Quinn had moved from the chair to right behind Rachel.

"You wrote these?" She asked. Quinn just nodded and looked down, a blush fighting it's way up. "They're beautiful."

"It's not who you hoped huh?" Rachel looked down before looking back up, Quinn nervous and starting to freak out. She's Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, she's never been rejected, but there's a first time for everything right?

"No, not at all." Then Rachel kissed her, lightly, loving. And Quinn kissed back, with equal amount and when oxygen became important they pulled away. Rachel had leaned against the piano. "This definitely wasn't what I expected...it's better." Quinn had smiled and dove in for another kiss, all he doubts and reasons to regret writing the letter, taking the next step in her crush forgotten, because she had gotten what she wanted. She had gotten not only a kiss from Rachel, but a relationship with Rachel.

Even though she wasn't exactly what Rachel though, or fantasized about, or daydreamed of, or hoped for, she knew – both girls knew – it was so much better than all of that.

* * *

Haha! I'm so proud, I keep getting distracted and I'm still not tired but here's my second Faberry! In case anyone was wondering where the inspiration for this story came from it's the song 'Dear Jamie...Sincerely Me.' I thought about stealing a line or two from the song in the letter, but decided against it all I stole was the sincerely me. But I don't own hellogoodbye's wonderful song, nor glee, just borrowed.

Again this is very short, but like I said, I don't have any ideas, I'm all idead out. Kind of makes me sad. I've never felt like this. So tomorrow, I will be going to diner, and I will finish To Kill A Mockingbird in order to focus more on this. Plus, I need to stop procrastinating. Hopefully my other stories will get father along. Reviews=Making me smile. Or freak out, because I get TWO! XD


End file.
